


D.N.A

by Tea_For_Two



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Coming Out, GAY GAY GAY, GuuciGang, I can't think of tags fml???, Innuendo, M/M, No Despair, Secret Relationship, Swearing, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_For_Two/pseuds/Tea_For_Two
Summary: Ouma and Saihara had been dating a few months now, in secret of course.The only people that know are their friends, but friends neither are permitted to meet. Saihara is scared his friends won't approve of Ouma's lying or something and ruin what they have. Ouma is too scared to introduce his apparent 'kinky' friends to his pure Saihara.Neither realize they actually share a mutual friend, whose laughing his ass off at the coincidences, and enjoying the juicy gossip he's getting without his friends realizing....Until said friend begins planning and oh dear-Chaos Ensues.'이 모든 건 우연이 아니니까, 운명을 찾아낸 둘이니까'A. K. A Amami is friends with both Ouma and Saihara and begins planning ways to push them to the limits and see how far they'll go to try and keep secrets, and bring the friends groups together...





	D.N.A

**Author's Note:**

> crying in the club. bts tickets go on sale in 6 hours, 6 minutes, 55 seconds...54...53...
> 
> ANYWAY IM NOT STRESSED UR STRESSED FUCK OFF.
> 
> I'm really fucking stressed...
> 
> i wrote this crap while tryna distract myself so whatever. 
> 
> dunno where it's going
> 
> mostly just took inspiration from a similar fic i read ages ago lol
> 
> smh much gay

When Saihara and Ouma ended up together during their time at Uni, they decided to simply keep it under wraps to start off. They hadn’t know each other all that long actually, and really, Saihara didn’t want to even come out as Bi let alone announce to the campus he had a boyfriend. Sure, he wasn’t embarrassed, he had a great boyfriend and he did really like him, but he just wasn’t ready to tell EVERYONE. Saihara did confide with his close friends though, Kaito, Kiibo and Amami.

 

**The Kaito Krew**

 

**Sai-yonara: Hey?**

 

**MoonshoesMomota: Shuuichi! Are you finally emerging from your cave?**

 

**HopeHoYo: Rude. Shuuichi has just been busy, unlike you!**

 

**Sai-yonara: Don’t fight eep! I’m sorry, work piled up…**

 

**AvocadoLivesMatter: Shuuichi~!**

 

These were Saihara’s friends. Kiibo attended the same classes as him, both being in the same course and what not. Kaito he’d actually bumped into on their induction day, both hopelessly lost. Saihara had been so nervous and quiet and Kaito had been so loud and optimistic that they just ended up stuck together. Kaito took Saihara under his wing, claiming him to be his sidekick, his wingman, ect* and Saihara just nodded along because he wasn’t going to turn down a friend when he had thought he’d spend his Uni days alone.

 

Amami he had actually know from before Uni, they’d attended school together since they were about 10 or 11, and the two were really close friends, though they didn’t have as much time to hang out as they used to.

 

Still, these three were the only one’s he’d come out to, beside his Uncle, and the only three he trusted to tell about his secret relationship that had been going on for little over a month.

 

**HopeHoYo: Ignore Momota! It’s okay!**

 

Kiibo was such a good friend, he was always supportive of Saihara, and he often misinterpreted Kaito’s banter, and stepped in to stop him.

 

**Sai-yonara: Please-**

 

**AvocadoLivesMatter: What’s up Shu?**

 

**MoonshoesMomota: Yeah, wassup bro?**

 

**Sai-yonara: I actually um. Wanted to give you some news…**

 

**HopeHoYo: Oh no Shuuichi! How bad is it? How long have you got left??**

 

**Sai-yonara: Wh- I’m not dying….**

 

**MoonshoesMomota: HAHA DID YOU JUST-**

 

**Sai-yonaya: Guys-**

 

**AvocadoLivesMatter: SHUT UP AND LISTEN.**

 

**Sai-yonara: Thanks Amami.**

 

**HopeHoYo: What is it then Shuuichi?**

 

**Sai-yonara: I might have.. Gotten a boyfriend?**

 

**MoonshoesMomota: SHUUICHI APRIL FOOLS ISN’T TILL NEXT MONTH HAHAHA**

 

**HopeHoYo: Noo, what’s really up Shuuichi.**

 

**Sai-yonara: I’M NOT LYING.**

 

**MoonshoesMomota: What’s his name? Does he go here? What year? Class- Deets or it’s a lie-**

 

**HopeHoYo: I’d like to know too…**

 

**Sai-Yonara: NO. I’m not telling you guys. You’ll kidnap the poor boy or something.**

 

**AvacadoLivesMatter: Probably. Or scream his name around Campus till they find him.**

 

Saihara sighed, he wasn’t going to get anywhere with this. Instead he did the next best thing he could, dragging an image of the two of them from hos gallery, editing the picture a little, to remove the obvious purple hair of his boyfriend, slapping on a messy b&w filter. Luckily it was when it had rained and the two had gotten soaked, huddling under a cafe archway, Ouma giving him a teasing peck on the cheek as they took the picture. Saihara was a little embarrassed by the picture but he chose it because Ouma’s hair was plastered to his face from the rain, and not in the crazy unique sticky out way that would make him easily identifiable. Saihara added a quick overlay to cover Ouma’s face and was then satisfied. They couldn’t possibly find Ouma from that picture, and it would serve as nice proof…

 

**Sai-yonara has sent an image.**

 

**Sai-yonara: THERE!**

 

**MomotaMoonshoes: HOLY SHIT YO SHUUICHI I’M PROUD????**

 

**HopeHoYo: Shuuichi you’ll catch a cold like that!**

 

**MoonshoesMomota: KIIBO THAT’S NOT IMPORTANT, MY BRO HAS A BOYFRIEND!!**

 

**Sai-yonara: Please calm down- and um, I don’t want to tell anyone else yet-**

 

Saihara breathed. At least he’d convinced them then.

 

**Sai-yonara: I gtg now, sorry. Bye.**

 

And the chat slowly drew to an end, Amami seemingly vanished, and Momota and Kiibo only talked a little more after Saihara left, before heading off themselves.

 

**Kinky Boiz & Ryoma.**

 

**Dicktator: Sup bishes.**

 

**Dicktator: And Hoshi-chan.**

 

**Asanawa: What do we owe the pleasure this time?**

 

**Dicktator: Kiyo-chan~ Hi babe~**

 

**GujiGangGujiGang: KOKICHI BACK THE HECK AWAY-**

 

**Dicktator: Smh Amami let me smother your boyfriend once in a while you stinky fruit.**

 

**w@yz2g0: This better have been worth stopping my work for Kokichi**

 

**Dicktator: YALL SO MEAN I’M GONNA CRY……..**

 

**Asanawa: ….**

 

**GujiGangGujiGang: …..**

 

**Asanawa: ….**

 

**Dicktator: JUST KIDDING NISHISHSIHSI.**

 

**W@yz2g0: Kokichi get to the point.**

 

**Dicktator: MY SEXY ASS GOT ME A BOYFRIEND YO. NOW HOSHI-CHAN IS THE ONLY SINGLE HOE.**

 

**W@yz2g0: I WANT to be single, Kokichi, so don’t try and make it an competition…**

 

**Asanawa: HAHA… Kokichi you couldn’t get a boyfriend even if you found someone dead and took the home with you-**

 

**GujiGangGujiGang: Kiyo babe, behave.**

 

**Asanawa: Sorry ‘Mami.**

 

**W@yz2g0: If it’s not Kokichi telling a bunch of lies, it’s you two being gross. SMH, why am I friends with you guys again?**

 

**Dicktator: HOSHI-CHAN YOU LOVE US WHAT YOU TALKIN BOUT???**

 

**Asanawa: You must have killed a lot of people in your previous life, Ryoma…**

 

**Dicktator: ANYWAY YALL GOING OFF TOPIC. DON’T YOU WANNA HEAR ABOUT MY CUTE BOYFRIEND? HE’S ALL ADORABLE AND STUFF MAN.**

 

**Asanawa: I’ll believe it when I see it…**

 

**GujiGangGujiGang: ^**

 

**W@yz2g0: Amami, why is your screename…**

 

**GujiGangGujiGang: Hello Thank You for calling Shinguji Korekiyo Appreciation Society, how may we assist you today?**

 

**W@yz2g0: Forget I asked about you are you’re shitty tall boyfriend.**

 

**Asanawa: There, There, little one…**

 

**W@yz2g0: die.**

 

**Dicktator: GUYS NO GIVE ME UR ATTENTION WAAAAAAAAAAH. I WANNA MAKE YOU JEALOUS WITH MY BOY BUT YOU’RE ALL POOPY HEADS AND IGNORING ME!!!!!!!!! I HATE U ALL.**

 

**Asanawa: ….**

 

**GujiGangGujiGang: ….**

 

**Dicktator: I’M SORRY, ILYA I’M KIDDING PLS NO**

 

**Dicktator: It’s just he’s perfect, he’s got these beautiful eyes and his smile melTS ME AND HES JUST NHHHHHH YO?**

 

**Asanawa: I don’t believe you.**

 

**W@yz2g0: Introduce us or it’s fake.**

 

**Dicktator: NO, YOU CAN’T CORRUPT HIM, YOU’RE ALL KINKY HOES AND MY PRECIOUS BEAN IS TOO PURE.**

 

**Asanawa: Then have fun with your imaginary boyfriend Kokichi.**

 

**GujiGangGujiGang: Harsh…**

 

**Asanawa: But true.**

 

**Dicktator: MEANIES. BYE-**

 

The chat ended in the chaotic way it normally did, was Ouma storming out of their chatroom. Across the dorms, in his own room, Amami closed the chatroom and burst into hysterics. Thank God he was alone and not with Kiyo, because he wouldn’t have been able to explain, from the tears in his eyes and the laughter caught in his throat.

 

What was the chances two of his closest long term friends would get together without either knowing they both knew him. Ah it was beautiful.

 

It was too much. Everytime Amami thought he’d calmed down, he burst out into laughter once more at the coincidence. So Ouma thought Saihara had pretty eyes too huh.

 

He was totally going to use this against them both now.

 

Payback for years of pranks from Ouma.

 

…

 

Saihara sneezed. He suddenly had a nervous feeling. Something bad was going to happen, he was sure….

 

**PM: Amamai Rantaro.**

 

Saihara looked up from his work at the sudden text alert. He gave a small smile to himself seeing Amami’s name. He didn’t want to pick favourites out of his friends, but if he had to, he’d pick Amami without hesitation.

 

**Amami: Hello Shu.**

 

**Shuuichi: Hi Amami, what’s up?**

 

**Amami: Nothing~ Nothing~**

 

**Amami: Just wondered how you got a boyfriend.. We know you’re not exactly the most confident person ever… sorry.**

 

**Shuuichi: No, it’s true.. I.. he asked actually so… but we’ve been friends a few months and erm.. I know it’s fast but Amami I think I might love him but-**

 

**Amami: But you can’t tell him? You think you’re rushing?**

 

**Shuuichi: Yeah… I do… But Amami, he’s amazing, he’s shorter and smaller than me, but it’s weird because he makes me feel safe?**

 

**Shuuichi: … I know it sounds dumb.**

 

**Amami: No, No, I understand. It’s cute… Introduce me sometime ;)**

 

**Shuuichi: Don’t you have a boyfriend?**

 

**Amami: He won’t mind ;)**

 

**Shuuichi: No.**

 

**Amami: Aw. Okay :p**

 

**Shuuichi: Thank you though, you made me feel a bit better…**

 

**Amami: ANYTIME SHU!**

 

Saihara hadn’t met Kiyo actually, though Kiyo and Amami had been dating for well over a year now. It was weird, but the three never seemed to be free at the same time. Shuuichi had seen pictures of course, and Amami had told him plenty about his knowledgeable and feminine-looking boyfriend. Still, Saihara didn’t really feel like he actually knew the guy despite all this. He wasn’t going to let Amami start tugging his tiny little boyfriend to strangers he didn’t yet trust.

 

Amami was still laughing to himself in his own room though, because now he was just stirring things up to get a kick from it. Heck, he was pretty sure Ouma and Kiyo HAD a fling once, back in their first year, but Amami was keeping hush hush about that fact. Even Ryoma didn’t know. Nah, no one ever needed to know.

 

////

 

**PM: Amami Rantaro**

 

Ouma got the same notification shortly after, and was happy to see Amami show up. Amami was his favourite person, after Saihara of course. Amami understood him, and often spoiled him too, so what wasn’t to love?

 

**Amami: Hello Kokichi**

 

**Ouma: AMAMIIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN**

 

**Amami: Haha….**

 

**Ouma: Whatsupwhatsupwhatsup??!!?!?**

 

**Amami: I just wondered if you were okay? I do actually believe you have a boyfriend, y’know?**

 

**Ouma: YOU DO?!??!?! YAY AMAMI-CHAN!**

 

**Amami: Is he safe though, don’t date strange people!**

 

**Ouma: He’s not strange! :O He’s beautiful, and he’s like aN ANGEL AMAMI-CHAN. I THINK I’M DATING AN ANGEL???**

 

**Ouma: how to tell if your boyfriend is actually an angel**

 

**Ouma: oh wait this isn’t google, shit.**

 

**Amami: …**

 

**Ouma: ….**

 

**Amami: Are you gonna say you were kidding?**

 

**Ouma: …**

 

**Amami: …**

 

**Amami: HAHAHA HOLY SHIT YOU GENUINELY DID ATTEMPT TO PUT THAT INTO GOOGLE IM CRYINg**

 

**Ouma: DON’T LAUGH AT ME AMAMI I’M SERIOUS.**

 

**Amami: You’re a cheesy fuck sometimes…**

 

**Ouma: OF COURSE ;)**

 

**Amami: As long as you’re safe okay?**

 

**Ouma: Yes Brother- Gee.**

 

**Amami: And make sure you-**

 

**Ouma: Don’t you dare start typing up ANY form of rule regarding sex Amami-chan you pervert.**

 

**Amami: Wow- Kokichi I would never.**

 

**Amami: …**

 

**Ouma: You just aggressively deleted a whole paragraph on protection didn’t you…**

 

**Amami: Maybe.**

 

**Ouma: Silly Amami-chan.**

 

**Amami: Shush you.**

 

**Ouma: FINE-**

 

**Amami: …**

 

**Amami: …..**

 

**Amami: Wew… okay bye then-**

 

Ouma wasn't actually annoyed, he’d just put his phone down for a moment to try and make it look like he’d gone, only to get distracted by the sound of his dorm doop opening, to reveal Saihara. All thoughts of replying to Amami were forgotten and instead Ouma bounced his way happily over to Saihara, wrapping arms around his waist in greeting.

 

“Hi Saihara-chan~ I didn’t know you were coming!”

 

“Um.. yeah.. Sorry. I just thought maybe we could hang out…” Saihara stumbled for his words, enjoying the warmth Ouma gave by wrapping around him.

 

“Yay! Saihara-chan~ Let’s watch a film!” Ouma offered and Saihara nodded. Yeah that’d be nice. Their relationship was quite nice, because Saihara never felt pressured into doing anything he didn’t want to, even if Ouma complained he had kinky friends who gave away too many details about what went on behind closed doors.

 

Nah, Saihara was content with just the fluffy actions they gave one another, nothing he didn’t want, just cute cuddles when perched watching a film together, and the comforting hugs Ouma gave when they met, and best of all the soft kisses he’d be rewarded with when Ouma was extra happy with him.

 

Saihara didn’t know what he did to deserve Ouma Kokichi at all….

 

Ouma felt the exact same…

 

Neither were ready for what was to come though…..

**Author's Note:**

> screAMs
> 
> end my fucking suffeRing


End file.
